iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Stone
Ser Bryan Stone, also known as the Bastard of the Pebble and the Red Eclipse, is the heir presumptive of the Pebbles. He was born out of wedlock to Lord Flement Pryor, a hero of the War of the Wicked, and a farmhand's daughter Bess. Appearance and character Bryan is a man of average height, muscular and well built. He is moderately attractive, with a square face, cold light green eyes robbed of any emotion, and long, wavy, fiery red hair, his trademark. His body is scarred in almost every place, some scars prominent and some not. He favors simple clothing styles, natural colours, but with a bit of expense to show that he was indeed raised a nobleman. History In early 252 AC, Lady Desmera Pryor nee Lipps was in labor. After a few hours that almost killed her, she gave birth to a daughter, promptly named Aemma. However, the maester advised her that another pregnancy would kill her. Her husband, Lord Flement of the Pebble, was left with a sickly boy, Theodan, born by his wife two years earlier, and a little girl. Fearing for the heir, the Pryor couple had an arrangement - Flement would concieve a bastard with a smallfolk woman. Bastards can be legitimized and become lords, should other options fail. Flement's choice was a quiet, timid serving girl, farmhand's daughter Bess. Nine moons later, that same year, a boy would come out of Bess' womb. A strong, healthy child, who possesed much more vitality than his older half-brother. He was named Bryan and raised alongside his trueborn siblings, as if he was one of them. However, Theodan would recover, but Bryan's birth could not be altered. Bryan would get a sister soon afterwards, girl named Gysella. Four of them - Theodan, Bryan, Aemma and Gysella - would become the closest friends. As the boys grew up, they started picking up martial pursuits. While Theodan bested his brother in almost everything, Bryan's outstonishing skill with the axe surprised even Lord Flement, a veteran from the War of the Wicked. So when the bastard was 12, in 264 AC, he was given his first castle-forged axe. Time also showed the speed and balance of Bryan's movements, proving he was also a good acrobat. It was also around that year that Bryan met Ser Alestair Flowers,a travelling knight and a fellow bastard from the Reach. Alestair agreed to tutor young Bryan and take him as his squire, while Theodan was to squire under a much more prestigious, noble knight. The boys would not see each other for 6 years. Alestair and Bryan travelled Westeros far and wide, for 6 years. When the pair was ready to return to the Pebbles, in 270 AC, Durran's Defiance broke out. Both men were forced to fight, as they found themselves in the middle of it all. It took many wounds for Bryan to learn how to treat them almost as good as a Maester would, becoming a skilled medic. Unfortunately, not even the hardest of young man's attempts would save Alestair, who perished in the war. Not before knighting Bryan for his valor and bravery, tho. The bastard of Pebbles would return home not a happy, lively boy he left as, but a somber, adult man he had been forced to become. Alestair's death left a huge trace on Bryan ; to this day, he did not form any close bonds outside his family because of it. Another reason why he has no close relationships is the next war to come - Duel of the Dragons. He showed himself to the world in the Skirmish in the Isle of the Serpents, cutting down Targaryen soldiers like mad at only 24 years of age. That was where he earned the nickname "Red Eclipse," for his hair and the blood he spilled. He had not forgiven his mentor's death, trying his hardest to save as many friends as he could. After the battle, he befriended a group of young knights from across the realm. Many were baseborn, some were noble, and the leader of the group was Ser Jory Graceford, a distant relative to the Lord of Holy Hall. Jory and Bryan took an immeadiate liking to each other, sharing their first kiss even, but the romance was not to last as Bryan, after showing his skill in protecting people once again, dragged Jory's dead, mutilated body from the field of battle. He returned home even more broken than before. Things weren't going well for the Pryor family either. Theodan, now lord since his father's passing, struggled to produce an heir with his wife, Mya Moore. He revealed that he was infertile, but still strong and healthy. So his heir was Bryan Stone, his father's bastard. Bryan initially refused. He did not wish to govern a land. But, after four long years of convincing, the pair, alongside their sisters, finally left the island, to try to legitimize the red-haired bastard - finding him a wife as well would not be a bad thing either. Timeline 252 AC - Bryan is born to a serving girl Bess. 264 AC - Receives his first axe. Begins squiring for Ser Alestair Flowers. 270 AC - Durran's Defiance breaks out. Fights in the war, losing his mentor to an unknown knight. Returns home a broken man. Earns some scars. 276 AC - Earns his glory and more scars. Meets Ser Jory Graceford. Ser Jory Graceford dies in the Slaughter of Scarwood. Returns home even more broken than before. 280 AC - In King's Landing, trying to be legitimized. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=ajgryrkuw0&f=332542232416196810 Category:Valeman Category:House Pryor Category:Westerosi Category:Knight Category:Bastard